sonambulo
by tsuki hatake
Summary: Escucho pasos lentos pero decididos, mi corazón late apresuradamente, en unos segundos más y aquel que vaga entre dormido y despierto se introducirá en mi habitación, sus pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca, se detienen, el chirrido de mi puerta al ser abierta produce que mi corazón lata aun mas aceleradamente


Los personajes no pertenecen, yo solo hice la historia porque tuve un momento de inspiración.

Sonámbulo by Tsuki Hatake

Escucho pasos lentos pero decididos, mi corazón late apresuradamente, en unos segundos más y aquel que vaga entre dormido y despierto se introducirá en mi habitación, sus pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca, se detienen, el chirrido de mi puerta al ser abierta produce que mi corazón lata aun mas aceleradamente;

-Hinata sama- lo escucho pronunciar, me incorporo y me acerco a el

-Neji?- pregunto, sin embargo no recibo respuesta, se que esta demás tratar de hablar con él, su mirada adormilada me lo dice todo; Neji toma mi rostro con sus manos, están frías y eso causa un estremecimiento en mi,

- Neji?- vuelvo a preguntar, mi interior se Debate entre dejar que pase lo que pasara o en despertar a mi Niisan.

He de confesar que no es la primera vez que sucede, en otras ocasiones Neji se levanta de madrugada, realiza actividades como si fuera de día; una noche en la que no podía dormir, salí de mi habitación con intención de caminar por la mansión, al llegar al dojo me percate que había alguien dentro, asustada active el Byakugan y lo vi, estaba entrenando, cosa que me extraño, no por el hecho de que entrenara si no porque eran casi las 3 de la mañana y además las luces del dojo permanecía apagadas, lo llame pero él no respondió, seguía arduamente en su labor, cuando me acerque para observarlo mejor, sus ojos estaban nublados como si aun durmiera, trate de tocarlo sin embargo mi acción fue interrumpida abruptamente ya que el detuvo el entrenamiento y salió del dojo ignorándome, eso me lastimo, en ese momento pensé que mi intromisión le había incomodado y él había decidido marcharse.

Al día siguiente me apresure a buscarlo para pedirle una disculpa, pero una vez que le conté lo sucedido en su cara se dibujo una expresión de incredulidad, el no recordaba nada, y así pasaron varias noches, cuando no podía dormir veía a Neji haciendo alguna actividad como si fuera plena tarde; extrañada por su comportamiento consulte a Sakura, ella me explico que Neji era sonámbulo, que era mejor dejarlo despertar por su cuenta.

Noches después de haber acudido a Sakura, me dedique a cuidarlo, me preocupaba el hecho de que hiciera algo que le lastimara físicamente; una noche en particular sucedió algo que me desconcertó, Neji se encontraba parado en uno de los pasillos exteriores de la mansión, observando melancólicamente la resplandeciente luna, y entre susurros pude escuchar que decía mi nombre, mi corazón se acelero considerablemente, llevada por la curiosidad acorte la distancia entre los dos, el permanecía inmutable, estando a unos centímetros de él, observe sus rasgos, eran hermosos; cuando mis ojos se posaron en sus labios, un deseo irracional me empujaba a probar los, nerviosamente los delinee con las yemas de de mis dedos, no obtuve respuesta, e impulsivamente selle sus labios con los míos, sorpresivamente Neji lo correspondió, un beso dulce y apasionado, nos separamos y espere verle despierto, pero me equivoque él seguía con la expresión de ensueño; después de esa noche el siempre acude a mi habitación me besa y me deja con la necesidad de mas.

Y ahora estoy frente al él, sus manos acarician mi rostro y sin pensarlo me besa, un beso tibio, lleno de sentimientos y deseos, al principio inocente y poco a poco ardiente, una de sus manos viaja por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi seno, lo toma delicadamente apretujando lo por sobre la tela de mi camisón, su acción me provoca escalofríos y separo mi boca de la de él, -Neji- suspiro, sostengo la mano que se encuentra en mi rostro para dirigirlo a mi cama, sus ojos aun se encuentran en un estado de añoracion, siento como se detiene unos pasos antes de llegar a ella, aun entre dormido y despierto es un caballero, las noches siempre terminan así con un apasionado beso nunca va mas allá, pero ahora estoy decidida a que pase sin importar que mañana no recuerde nada; lo beso con frenesí, por algunos momentos no responde más al hacerlo me empuja levemente hacia la cama, se posesiona sobre mí, sus manos me recorren si recato alguno, suspiro entrecortada mente, nos despojamos de nuestras pijamas, una sensación desconocida invade mi parte intima, los labios de Neji han abandonado los míos para poseer mis pezones los cuales succiona hambrientamente; espasmos continuos me invaden y una humedad desconocida se genera en esa zona erógena, Neji no parece querer ir más allá que de las caricias y los besos, al contrario de mi ya que mi cuerpo clama necesitado de mas cercanía, de una fusión de cuerpos, retiro su mano derecha de mi pecho para dirigirla a aquella zona que palpita deseosa, lo obligo a acariciar entre mis piernas, mi mano sobre la de el, la caricia me produce una oleada de éxtasis y al parecer en su sueño a captado la idea pues poco a poco introduce dos dedos dentro de mi simulando una penetración, me retuerzo placenteramente en sus brazos, la excitación está llegando a su clímax puedo sentir los espasmos en mi vientre, y un gritito de satisfacción corona el momento, una brisa fría llega a mi piel, Neji se ha incorporado, sus ojos están desorientados, y un gran rubor adorna sus mejillas.

-¿Que ha pasado?- logra articular entre sorprendido y asustado

- estabas soñando- digo tímidamente para después agregar- Sakura san dijo que nunca hay que despertar a un sonámbulo

-demo, esto... Yo... Gomensai- empezaba a recoger sus prendas que se encontraban regadas en el suelo de mi alcoba

- iie, no te vayas- sostuve su brazo, me observo aun mas sorprendido-

- ¿está segura?

- Hai, ahora será real, porque estas despierto-

Las manos de Neji ansiosamente se dirigieron a los pechos de la mujer bajo el, eran suaves y tersos, los pezones erectos le invitaban a probarlos, pero negando se a tan tentadora invitación procedió a pellizcar los débilmente, hinata gemía incontrolablemente, aferrando se a la musculosa espalda; la mano derecha de Neji se deslizo sobre el abdomen de la mujer hasta llegar al muslo, lo acaricio intensamente por algunos segundos para después introducir la entre las piernas de hinata; la mujer al sentir la intromisión, se tenso y un calor invadió placenteramente su cuerpo, sintiendo la caricia en esa parte tan intima, hinata busco desesperadamente el miembro de su niisa, para torturarle como él lo hacía, el toque de la mujer al principio temeroso y delicado se convirtió rápidamente en uno demandante y ágil, la sensación de su mano alrededor de su virilidad, estremecía a Neji, el cual se abandono a la lujuriosa caricia olvidando lo que de momento realizaba, cuando sintió que llegaba a su límite, aparto la mano de hinata, se posesiono entre sus piernas, y sin aviso la penetro; la sensación de ser poseída estremeció a la joven, sonoros e incontrolables gemidos escapaban de sus labios; escuchar la sinfonía sensual de los gemidos excitaban cada vez más al joven, el cual se movía mas salvajemente en cada envestida, después de unas cuantas estocadas mas el joven derramo su esencia en su amada, unieron sus labios dando final al acto.

Hicieron del sueño una realidad, ahora ya no tendrían que esperar hasta que el deambulara semidormido para demostrarse cuanto se amaban.

Nota de la autora

Etto ps este one shot esta inspirado en la canción de Nightwish sleepwalker, mi banda favorita, espero que les allá gustado y me dejen un comentario, bueno espero actualizar mi otro fanfiction que por cierto deberían pasar a leerlo xD bueno sin mas se despide Tsuki Hatake


End file.
